Blossomed (6)
Recap from last part: Lilac is imprisoned in the pound, but she attempts to escape. The others make it back. But when Skye and Rocky finally reach Charming, he betrays them and locks them in a hot room. He now fools everyone to thinking that Lilac must be killed. What's going to happen now? Lilac's Escape (Lilac's vines spread out through the rooms and break the room apart) Poundman's voice: You're going to kill her!? Lilac: *Gasps* Hurry! (The plants make the room collapse) (The door opens) (Charming sees the shackes broken on the floor and Lilac gone) Charming: I'm going after her! (He runs through the hole Lilac's plants created) Bumbleberry's Realization (Up on the hills) (Bumbleberry is walking through the woods and is very sad) (The trees suddenly blow big winds on her) Bumbleberry: What is it, friends!? (The winds blow hard enough to blow her back, but not quite) I don't understand any of you when you are yelling at me. (She hears a familiar voice) Chase: Bumbleberry! Bumbleberry! (She turns around and sees Chase run over to her) Bumbleberry: Chase? But I thought-- Chase: We need your help! Charming's going to kill Lilac! Bumbleberry: What!? Chase: He's a traitor and Skye and Rocky's lives are both in danger! Bumbleberry: Say no more! Let's go! "A True Friend's Worth Wilting for" (Back in the locked room) (Rocky is covered in even more flowers now) (Rocky is panting even more, but he also wheezes) (Something opens the door) (They see a giant shadow come through it, but then they see it's..) Ariel: Rosy, I don't see why you brought me here. *Gasps* Rocky! (She changes the air to really, really cold) (She then finds that freezer and sees several ice cubes) So this is cold.... Beautiful... AAH! But don't touch! (Rocky notices what she's doing) Rocky: Ariel, get away from that! You'll.... wilt.... (Ariel carries an container of ice cubes over to him) (He starts to cool off a little) Ariel: Now this is what I call chilling out. *Giggles* What happened to Charming? Skye: It wasn't love at all. He did this to us and went to do away with Lilac. Ariel: What do you mean? Skye: I don't even know what true love really is. Ariel: Well, neither of us we'll stop until we find a way to save Rocky before he becomes a flower infested rock. Skye: But if I don't know what true love is.... Ariel: I do. Love is putting someone else in front of yourself. Like how Lilac locked herself away to not hurt anyone and how Chase only left to find you and not Lilac. Skye: Chase... loves me? Ariel: You really don't know anything about true love. (Rocky notices that she's shivering) Rocky: Ariel... you're wilting... Ariel: A true friend is worth wilting for. Just maybe not now. (Skye gets an idea) Skye: I have an idea! We have to get to Chase. Rocky: Good idea! Ariel: No, Rocky! You have to stay by the ice and keep cool! Oh! I get it! The act of true love is out there! The pup that upholds the law; has allergies to cats, feathers, and dust; is very loyal and concerned for you; and.... uh... let's go! Plant Infestation Craze (Suddenly, the room starts to become covered in plants) Ariel: Uh oh! Like I said, let's hurry! (They run out the room fast) (They notice the island is covered in lots and lots of vine) We're trapped! (Meanwhile, Lilac is running fratnically across town as her plants grow out of control) (Chase and Bumbleberry keep running and avoid the plants as best as they can) (Rocky uses the vines to create a big slide off the island) Rocky: We can use this to get off the island! (They all slide off and reach the other side of the bridge) (Meanwhile, Mayor Goodway escorts everyone else into the Town Hall for safety) (Lilac is near the Lookout, but then she sees Charming behind her) (Meanwhile, Chase and Bumbleberry and Skye, Rocky and Ariel are approaching Town Hall from both sides) (Rocky notices that his tail is slowly turning to stone) Skye: We have to hurry! It's almost too late! Charming: Lilac! You cannot run forever! Lilac: Listen, yuh haveta' care of Sugar Pup for me, please... Charmng: Him? You struck him in the heart, and he returned weak and really hot. His paws were weak, and flowers sprouted all over his body. Lilac: No... Charming: Rocky is dead, because of you! Lilac: No! No! (She lies down and grieves the "lost") (The plants all suddenly stop in their tracks) An Act of True Love (Chase and Skye notice each other) Skye: Chase? Chase: Skye! (They both hurry towards each other) (Rocky then hears Charming bark and then a sword swish) (He sees the traitor pup with a sword aiming for Lilac) Rocky: Lilac...? (He realizes what Charming's about to do and hurries over) (Chase and Skye stop and see what Rocky's doing) (He comes in between Charming's sword and Lilac) No! (He then suddenly turns to solid stone) (The stone breaks the sword and pushes Charming backwards) (Lilac gets up and sees what happened to him) Lilac: Sugar Pup! Can you hear me?! Ooohh nooo... (She sobs quietly by him) (Everyone grieves for what happened to Rocky) (Suddenly, all the purple flowers on him start to strivel and die) (Rocky is revived from stone) Sugar Pup? (The two look at each other and embrace each other) Yuh sacrificed yuhself for me? Rocky: Well... I love you. Ariel: *Gasp* An act of true love saved him and his perfect match! Lilac: "Love"? Wait a minute! That's it! Rocky: What's it? Lilac: Love! (The snow starts to fall down as the plants, especially the vines all wilt away) (All the snow returns and Lilac stomps her front paws and removes all the summer effects) Rocky: I always knew you could do it. Ariel: This is without a doubt the best day of my entire life! Brrrr... (She starts to shrivel up) And also the last... Lilac: Oh, Ariel. Hang on there. (She uses her magic to stop from shriveling and places pink clips in place of her old gold ones) Ariel: *Gasp* My own personal magic warmth clips! (They notice Charming get up) (Bumbleberry approaches him, but Skye urges her to let her know that she'll handle it) (She walks over to him) Charming: Skye? What's with Rocky? I thought he was turned to stone. Skye: Actualy, the only thing that is stone is your heart. (She notices something that looks like a catapult) (Charming is standing one end of it) (She gets an idea) (She walks to the other end) Charming: What are you--? Skye: Flip you for it! *Ruff* (She does a backflip and lands on the other end) (Charming is flung up in the air) Charming: AAAHH!! (He lands in the bay with a big splash) (Everyone cheers and exclaims at what Skye did) (Lilac and Rocky hug each other) (Skye and Chase both hug each other too) Summer in Winter (Later that day, everyone who came to visit gets ready to go home) (Charming is tossed into a pound truck going to a different town) Mayor Goodway: I'm sorry you have to lose your pup. Cindy: It's all right. Sometimes, I felt like he was the owner and a prince charming. Say, is there a shoe store in town? Now that Charming's gone, I can get back to making shoes. Mayor Goodway: Actually, I think I can help you find the place. Cindy: Thank you! (Some authorities are holding onto Kelvin) Kelvin: Hey, let me go! I am not like my uncle! I am young; I am smart! Ow! My neck also really hurts! Can I see a doctor? But I demande to see the PAW Patrol! Mayor Goodway: Oh, that reminds me; I have a message from your father. (She unwraps a piece of paper) Oh, it's said that you're cut-off, and your bodyguards are fired. Oh! What's this? It looks like you'll be going to a military school. Kelvin: What not that! Not any of that! (Some authorities toss him in a car while his men are put in a police car) (Meanwhile, the pups lead both Bumbleberry and Ariel down to the beach) Skye: Hurry! Hurry! Ariel: That's right, Rosy! I do the walking! Err... floating. Bumbleberry: I'm coming! I'm coming! (They stop at the dock) (The Flounder is there and fully docked) (Ryder hops out) Pups: Ryder! (They all jumped on him) Ryder: Hey, Pups! I really missed you guys! Skye: We missed you too. (They let him get up) Lilac: Look at this! Ah can control my power now! It can actually be useful on missions, right, Sugar Pup? Rocky: Right, *winks* Sweet-Bloom. Lilac: *Giggles* (Ryder smiles) SKye: Oh! Ryder, meet our new friends. (Ariel and Bumbleberry walk over) This is Ariel and Bumbleberry. Ariel: Why hello. Bumbleberry: Hi. Skye: We even promised to help make her home a nature reserve. Rocky: She really helped us out. We'll explain it later. Ryder: Well, I guess we could make her home a nature preserve for her help. Bumbleberry: Thank you so much! Lilac: Ah almost forgot. We came up with a welcome back party for yuh and Capt'n Turbot back at the Lookout. Capt'n Turbot: Really? I can't wait! (Later at the Lookout) Lilac: Y'all ready? (Everyone cheers) (She uses her powers to make the snow stop and melt, on the island) (She sprouts pretty plants and flowers all over) (Now everyone can have a party in the Winter without wearing heavy gear) (Rocky and Lilac are together) Rocky: It's great to have you back, Lilac. Lilac: And Ah ain't ever leaving y'all again. Especially you. So, are yuh ready to plant that flower now? Rocky: I don't know. Lilac: C'mon now! It doesn't haveta' be a flower! Rocky: Okay! Let's go! (They both run off as the screen expands away from the island) (Things are all better than ever before) {The End} Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Frozen